Dal'Ghara
Disclaimer: This is a work in progress, it shall be filled in gradually over time.' ''"By the curse of undeath, mark my words that I shall '''boil' every drop of blood in your body."'' Dal'Ghara is a Death Knight trained in the discipline of blood, Dread Commander of the Order of the Brethren, and the Marquis of the Sunrunner House. The Quel'Dorei, a noble son of the Tel'Larien family was a traveling blacksmith and skilled fighter in life, well trained in edged and blunt weaponry. During the Third War, he traveled with his family on ships of Jaina's expedition to Kalimdor, only feeling the need to return to Quel'Thalas during Theramore's construction. He ventured back through the scourge blight infested lands, cutting his way through, only to die in the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas, while defending the Sunwell. Resurrected as a Death Knight, Dal'Ghara served with no memory of his past, fighting alongside his new oathsister against the living, marching and destroying everything in his path with his new bestowed power, without any self control or will as a mindless servant. He fought in the Light's Hope Chapel, being freed from the Lich King with his soul returned, only to serve the Knights of the Ebon Blade. In the War on Arthas and Northrend, he participated in various battles in Howling Fjord, Dragonblight, Zul Drak and Icecrown, being responsible for the culling of the Drakkari and Scourge, decimating legions of Vrykul, and aiding the Argent Crusade and his brethren to press through Icecrown to the Citadel. After such marks of service, he eventually retired from the Knights of the Ebon Blade, returning to Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor to find a new purpose, and seek his past waiting to be remembered in memory. Since then, he has served the Order of Shadows and the Order of the Brethren, fighting in many battles for his fellow brothers and sisters in arms, creating and defending his family along with the Sunrunners, truly demonstrating his power against all opposition with force, honor, and aims for redemption from his past. Amongst serving the Order of the Brethren, he was enslaved once more into the will of the Scourge--- By a lich known as Aazra, whom managed to use Evylyn Sunrunner as a host to it's damned essence and soul. He served her for months as her 'champion', eventually breaking free with aid. With the banded efforts of his order, he helped sever the embodiment of Aazra from Evylynn Sunrunner, banishing the cursed lich into the abyss and void of shadow. Unknowing to Dal'Ghara, he was regrettably cursed with the Lich's last words before banishment. Such a curse affected him by slowly corroding his runes of unliving vitality, depleting one by one. Such a curse was an elaborate scheme and deception of vile magic, as the curse would place him as the new host to the lich upon the last rune fading out, marking his unforseeable and tragic demise. Appearance The look of pale blue eyes radiating under a thick helm from this man couldn't look any colder or more fixated; Such a stare from this man is known to make many uncomfortable. He stands erect at six feet, four inches with a heaved chest, covered from head to toe in thick saronite plating. He possesses a look so dark, grim and capable of withstanding anything that is thrown at him, a fine image of a beast bred for war, a weapon once made for absolute destruction. Such an assessment can be calculated by the viewer, as upon further inspection, they would notice the wear and tear upon his armor, as if he has seen and fought in many battles and skirmishes. He is known to carry a few large and hefty two-handed weapons, all depending on the situation. Most commonly slung upon his back is a large, heavy saronite mace that he claims by the name of Oxheart. The other is a large blade also forged of saronite he has named Rend'Fin, Oathblade of Atonement. This very blade was crafted with his own hands, runes scattered up the blade, wicked and sharp from hilt to point. This blade has a mirrored copy, the other belonging to Jaedeen Deh'lorei, as these two blades are a reflection of the wielder's resolve in their un-living lives, along with the very bond the two eternally share. Personality Dal'Ghara is one generally calm, respectful and cordial to strangers, but snide, sarcastic and surprisingly witty to ones he is fond of. In these circumstances, he is one to be ever so prideful, quite stubborn even when playfully picked on by others. This is his demeanor when unprovoked. One of the ways to provoke the saronite centurion is through endangering the very ones he is fond of. He is a loose cannon and quick to his boiling temper when provoked, and his demeanor and idiosyncrasies change to mirror his physical appearance and past. Anger is one of his biggest problems, easy to incite, difficult to calm. Any enemy Dal'Ghara makes is one he wishes to intimidate, make them fear the power of the art of blood, awaiting any reason to strike the foe down, becoming prey to his own thirst for wrath and vengeance, weaken them all to make sure they succumb to the most unimaginable pain, and make them wish they never lived. As many expect him to be void of emotion, he is quite the polar opposite; Dal'Ghara is one filled with various emotions across the spectrum. A fine example would be demonstrated fully, if one were to ever see him around his children. Category:High Elf Category:Undead Category:Undead Scourge Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Characters Category:House of Sunrunner Category:Death Knights Category:Deceased